There's No Place Like Home
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Tony needs a safe house, luckily, for him, two of his friends have one of the 'safest' houses in the world. Just add one angel. Rated for a few curse words.
1. Chapter 1

THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE HOME

 **Crossover: Supernatural and NCIS**

 **Tony needs a safe house, luckily, for him, two of his friends have one of the 'safest' houses in the world.**

 **AN: I just wanted Tony to be able to see the Bunker. I think he would be blown away. Sam and Dean will probably have to kick him out when it's all said and done. He won't want to leave. The title, of course, came from 'The Wizard of Oz.' I loved the episode with Dorothy and Charlie. (SPN—Season 8?)**

Sam and Dean managed to get Tony down the stairs and into the bunker. They were not looking forward to the other big set of stairs they had to get him down to get to the main floor.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had been injured in the line of duty. Shot by Juan Carlo Garcia, son Miguel Enrique Garcia, head of one of D.C.s biggest and worst crime families of recent history. They were into everything from stock markets speculations to gun running and the drug trade in Puerto Rico. During, then Detective DiNozzo's time at the Baltimore PD, he had been instrumental in taking down the Don, Miquel. Tony had shot the man, leaving the, then 6 year old Juan, without a father. Juan had grown up vowing revenge. If Juan knew that Tony was still alive…. He needed to be transported somewhere safe. And it had to be immediately. Juan was still on the loose. Team Gibbs needed to spend all their time tracking the criminal down. They needed to know that Tony was somewhere far away and safe. Then they would be able to concentrate on their job.

Sam and Dean got Tony into one of their spare bedrooms. It was between Sam's and Dean's room, so that they both could hear him if he needed help.

Their normally talkative friend had not said much. That told the two hunters that he was in a lot of pain. Dean went and raided their stash of pain pills while Sam help get Tony settled and brought him some water.

"I'm loving your bat cave." Tony said. He had not had a tour, just what he had seen from coming in to into the bedroom that they had put him in.

Sam grinned. "That's what Dean called it, for about 3 months."

"We have that awesome control panel thing there under the stairs." Dean replied. "…very bat-cave-esk." He shook two pills into the agent's hand. To their surprise Tony downed the water and pills without complaint.

"We'll wait for the pills to take affect before we try to take the bullet out." Sam told Tony. "We…we had to get you out of D.C. so fast." The younger hunter shook his head. "We would have rather taken it out there."

"I would have liked that, too." Tony admitted. "But with Juan Carlo out there…." He leaned back against the pillow as he waited for the medicine to take effect. "Gibbs can't be happy about this."

Dean sighed. "Trust me, he's not. He has no idea where you are. But, right now, it's…it's just better this way. He told us to get you as far away from D.C. as we could."

"How did…how did it happen? I mean….how did you get past the director, the FBI?" Tony reasoned. "This couldn't be government sanctioned."

"Gibbs thought that there were too many wagging tongues in D.C. The Garcia family has too many people in too many important places." Dean said. He and Gibbs had had a very similar discussion before he and Sam had left with Tony.

"You…how did Gibbs even know you two were in town?" Tony asked. "I never told him."

"We…went to see him at home." Sam said. He knew that Tony didn't know and they were not sure how he would take it. The two had come to really like Gibbs. And it bugged the hell out of Dean that the agent wouldn't tell him how he got the boats out of the basement. "And we had told him about the bunker, so…."

"That boat thing…." Dean shook his head. "I'm gonna find out one of these days." He vowed.

"Why did you…I mean Gibbs is not…." Tony shook his head. He didn't understand.

Dean nodded. "We showed up there on one other visit. I told him that he shouldn't leave his doors unlocked like that, anyone could just walk in. And he said it was a good thing that he liked us, otherwise, he would have shot us."

"Yep," The agent replied. "That sounds like Gibbs, makin' friends everywhere he goes."

Sam and Dean chuckled.

Tony looked around him a little. "So, what does it feel like, having a home and all?" He asked. "Living in motels had to suck."

"Big time!" Dean admitted.

"Oh, don't let him fool ya, Tony." Sam said as he grinned at Dean. "He's become all domesticated. He's Deanna Homemaker."

Dean scowled as Sam continued.

"I'm still looking for the pink lace apron to complete the picture."

"Shut up." Dean hissed.

Sam laughed heartily. "We'll give you a few more minutes. We have a few more things we need to get. And we'll be back."

Tony looked at them both and swallowed. "Just try to make it as painless as possible, guys."

Both Sam and Dean nodded. But they, all three, knew how incredibly painful it would be for Tony. And, in a way, the brothers hoped he passed out before they finished. At least, that way, he wouldn't feel anything.

About 30 minutes and one bloody bullet later it was all over. Sam had taken the bullet out. But he had had to go a little deeper than he thought he would have to. It caused Tony tremendous pain and then, by the time he had finished and was sewing up the wound, Tony was unconscious.

DiNozzo had managed to stay conscious for about 15 minutes. But as Sam went deeper, in search for the bullet lodged in the agent's gut, he passed out.

Tony let out a breath and his eyes slid closed. His head fell to one side and his death grip on Dean's arm and the bedsheets loosened. He went limp so suddenly that Dean thought he had passed, that he had died. He checked the agent's pulse, pressing his fingers to Tony's neck. He was very relieved when he found it. Then they cleaned up their patient and the scene, they had finished. Sam kept the bullet, in case Tony wanted a souvenir.

Dean decided he would sit with the agent for a while. Tony had passing out quickly. So quickly that it had scared the elder Winchester, much more than he would admit. It worked out well because they would have to keep an eye on the agent to check for any signs of infection, since Sam had had to do an extensive search of Tony's gut to find the bullet. Luckily, there had been no major organ damage. And, hopefully, that all meant no peritonitis. But, they could not chance it.

Tony started to sweat profusely about two hours after the surgery. Then he became restless, and he started talking. It was not anything they could understand. It sounded like he was repeating the same thing over and over again. They had to do something. But leaving the bunker and seeking conventional medical help just was not an option.

Dean stood and stretched. He stepped outside to the room just as Sam returned with more ice water. They had been using it to bath Tony's face and chest, in an attempt to bring down his temperature.

"How is he?" Sam asked. But he knew the answer from the look on his brother's face.

"I need to call…." Dean started to say when Castiel appeared before him. The elder Winchester stood, startled, for just a second. "What now you read minds? I didn't even call you."

Castiel seemed a little disturbed. He acted as if he had not heard Dean. "Where is he?" The angel asked, looking around. "Where's Anthony?"

TBC

 **FYI: THE Garcia Family is my creation. Cas's connection to Tony will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It took Sam and Dean just a moment to realize that Castiel was asking about Tony. They had rarely heard him called Anthony

Castiel explained. "He has been calling to me for the past hour. I went to Washington D.C. and could not find him. I could hear him calling. I just could not get his location. When I last checked on him, he was in D.C."

"You've kept tabs on Tony?" Sam asked, kind of amazed and grateful at the same time.

Cas nodded. "I was his guardian angel when he was a kid. He had such a rough time growing up, and I was assigned to…look out for him."

The Winchester brothers understood. They knew how good a person Tony was. They knew how much he helped people, them included.

"I had to…make sure he didn't get lost to his circumstances." Castiel had said a lot with that statement. "He is not doing well, Dean. I need to get to him, immediately.

"Just a minute." Dean said, even as he was leading Castiel down the hallway to Tony's room. "You said you couldn't find him. How did you…?"

"He kept talking about you two." The angel said. "I just decided to come and see." Castiel entered the room and dropped immediately to his knees beside the bed. He touched Tony's arm as he whispered to him.

Tony turned his head to look at Castiel. His eyes didn't seem to be as glazed over. "You heard me?"

"I'm always here for you, Anthony." Castiel replied.

"You left…." Tony said. He was still a little feverish.

"I have always been there when you've needed me: the fire in Baltimore, the Plague, Wendy, your partner Danny. I was there for all that, Anthony." Castiel replied.

Tony looked at him surprised. He smiled and nodded as the angel touched his forehead.

"You'll feel better when you wake up. But, you need to sleep now." Castiel waited until Tony was asleep before he turned and spoke to the Winchesters.

"He's healed completely, no signs of a gunshot wound. He's going to be fine. But he needs rest, sleep." Castiel looked back at Tony. "He'll be out for a couple of hours."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean said.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam replied.

Castiel nodded. "I'll be back. I'll go with him back to D.C."

"I thought you said that you were his guardian angel…as a kid. Why?" Dean asked.

"I got very close to him. I saw him through some very difficult times. I was with him all the time, as a child. But now, I can choose to follow him if I want, to check in on him." Cas explained. "We are allowed that privilege."

"What is it kind of like a promotion or something?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head. "Not really, we are always guardians, once we are assigned. I will be Tony's guardian until the day he dies. There are many humans on my guardian list, you two included." He gestured to the two brothers. "As we become…better angels, as we…mature. We get more responsibilities. But, we never give up the old ones. That is the best way I can explain it."

Both Sam and Dean nodded their understanding.

"I will be back when Anthony is ready to leave." Castiel said, and then he was gone.

"Well," Dean said as he and Sam headed to the kitchen. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat down with Sam at the kitchen table. "That explains why Jethro says that Tony has nine lives."

Sam nodded and then took a swallow. "I'll go check on him." He said standing up.

The elder Winchester nodded and headed into the living room with his beer. He sat down on the couch and then turned on the TV.

Sam returned a few minutes later. "He's still asleep." He said taking a seat on the couch.

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

Tony woke up about three hours later. He looked around the room, unsure of where he was. He looked down at his chest. There was no scar, as a matter of fact, there was no wound. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up. He wasn't sure what was going on here. He had bits and pieces of memory. He had no idea which was real and what he had dreamed up in his fevered brain.

Tony stood up and went to the door of the room. He looked both ways down the long hallway. He didn't see anybody, and he didn't recognize where he was. But he was going to find out. He turned left, out of the doorway, and started walking.

TBC

 **Thanks for all your reviews and alerts. You guys rock! And, as always, if you see typos, grammar issues, etc. Please PM me. I currently don't have a beta.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean sighed as he got up from his comfortable spot on the sofa. "It's been a while." Dean said, looking at his watch. "I'll go check on DiNozzo."

Sam nodded and then turned his attention back to the TV as Dean stood and stretched. He then started off down the hall.

Tony met Dean as Tony walked out of the elder Winchester's room.

"Find anything interesting?" Dean asked.

"Are you kidding? This whole place is interesting." Tony said amazed by what he was seeing. "We…what happened earlier…."

"We need to talk." Dean replied as he headed Tony into their living room.

Tony followed. "Yes, we do."

They walked back to the living room in silence. They both sat before Tony spoke.

Tony lifted his shirt to the spot where he had been shot. "Did I imagine it all? I couldn't have, though." The agent thought out loud. "I just…I wouldn't be here."

Dean spoke up. "You were shot, revenge for killing Juan Carlos Garcia's father."

"Gibbs wanted us to get you out of town. He didn't trust you going to any safe house anywhere near DC. He said the Garcia family had too many contacts, too much influence." Sam added.

Tony nodded. "And I had this really…weird dream. …haven't had it since I was a kid."

Sam and Dean looked at one another. They knew he was talking about Castiel.

"What?" Tony asked looking at both Winchesters.

"He's real." Dean stated.

Tony just looked at him.

"White dude, trenchcoat…" Sam said. "He's real, an honest-to-goodness angel."

"How do you two know about Castiel?" The agent asked.

"Cas saved my life. That's how I met him." Dean stated. He didn't really want to go into the whole making a deal, hell hound, torture thing, it would be a little too much for the agent to wrap his mind around.

Sam said. "He said he needed to find you. He said he had expected you to be in D.C. But you weren't there." The younger Winchester added. "He was pretty distressed when he couldn't find you."

"Cas?" Tony grinned at the nickname.

"He's been a good friend over the years." Sam replied. "He's helped us out a lot. He says he's been your guardian angel since you were a little kid."

Tony nodded. "Ever since then, but I just…he told me he was a dream when I was little. I believed him, until I got older. One day he reached out and grabbed my arm. He stopped me in my tracks. I felt his hand on my arm and everything. But I just, it was a pretty…jarring realization."

"He has that…effect on people." Dean said as he rolled up his sleeve and showed Tony where Cas had resurrected him.

"He did that?" Tony asked. The place looked fresh, not like Dean had said, that it happened years ago. "That looks too…fresh."

Dean nodded putting his sleeve down. "It's a reminder. What he got me out of, what he saved me from." He paused. ",like I really need one."

"What does that even mean?" The agent asked.

"It's…complicated and pretty unbelievable." Dean replied.

"One of those…'Winchester' things, okay, I get it." Tony replied. "So, am I taking the self-guided tour, or do I get the special with the tour guide, the map and the microphone and everything?"

"Well," Dean said, grinning. "We're fresh out of tourist maps, and the microphone is broke. But, I can give you two decent tour guides." He said, speaking of himself and Sam.

Tony smiled back at the Winchesters as they lead the way.

TBC

 **FYI: I thought that the conversation about Castiel was needed. Do you think that Dean should have gone into more detail with Tony, or was that enough? Let me know what your thoughts are. Remember, given the history from 'They're Like Buffy—On Steroids' Tony knows a lot, just a thought. I could always have them talk again later, so I wouldn't be rewriting any chapters or anything. And, as always, if you see any typos, etc., please let me know. And, of course, thanks for your faithful reading, reviewing, and alerting.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, Men of Letters, huh?" Tony asked as he and Dean and Sam went into their library where all the lore, collected over the generations, was located.

"What?" Dean said, wondering what DiNozzo was thinking, and trying to decide if he really wanted to know.

"Just picturing you and Sam in three-piece suits recording all the crap other hunters did. Just writing diligently in journal after journal after journal…."

"I'd shot me, Sam and you in the head." Dean stated. He couldn't even imagine how miserable and boring a life that would be.

"How did you know all this stuff about Henry Winchester?" Tony questioned. "I mean…you said that John didn't even know his dad; he just up and left one day."

Sam nodded. "He did. He sorta, kinda…time traveled." He explained, not sure if he was overwhelming the agent with the pretty, unbelievable event.

"So Castiel…?"

"Not Cas, this time." Dean stated. "A demon was chasing Henry from his time. When he ended up in our time, she followed."

"Grandpa literally burst out of our closet in one of those cheesy motels we always end up in." Sam replied. "Abaddon followed a few minutes later."

"Abaddon?" Tony asked. "The demon, right? Did Henry know he was dropping in on his grandkids?"

Dean shook his head. "Not at first. He had no idea where or when he had time traveled to, and he really had no idea who he would meet on the other end."

"Did you find out what really happened to him in the end? Why he never came back to John?" Tony asked.

Sam nodded again. "We saw it, unfortunately. We tried to prevent it, but…."

"It was just meant to happen the way it did, I guess." Dean replied. "We were just not meant to be Men of Letters. We were meant to be Hunters."

"How did…?" Tony asked, shaking his head.

"Abaddon knew Henry had a key and she wanted it, badly." Dean told Tony. "It was the key to this place. Abaddon…there is no telling what she would have done with all the knowledge this place holds, though I think that she would have probably just set a match to it."

"That would have been a huge loss." Tony said looking around that room. "I'm sure you read of things that you guys haven't even run across yet."

Sam nodded, agreeing with both of Tony's statements. "We kind of, faked Abaddon out. We kept the key, and gave her a decoy." Sam explained. "Henry had figured out, by then, that he didn't make it back to his time, to John. He figured out that Abaddon was to kill him. That's how things were supposed to end for him, and he accepted it."

"What about just…preventing his death?" Tony asked. "There had to be some way that he could have just…lived through that."

Dean shook his head. "Castiel told us many, many times that we can't miss with those things. The consequences are…. They're usually not good, not at all what you expect. Cas said things happen the way they happen for a reason. We have no business messing with the future."

"I guess…when an angel tells you that. You have to believe it, right?" Tony stated, not really expecting a reply.

Both Winchesters nodded. They then stood and Tony followed suit. "I thought the tour was over."

"It is." Dean replied. "It's time for beer and burgers."

"You can get somebody to deliver all the way out here?" Tony asked.

"I'm cooking." Dean stated.

"He's all domesticated now." Sam said, grinning at his brother.

"I make delicious burgers and a killer cup of coffee." Dean scowled. "Shut up, Sam!"

Sam and Tony just laughed.

They all ate in silence and enjoyed the meal. Tony kept looking at his phone. He had expected an update, something from Gibbs by this time. So, that meant one of two things. Juan Carlos is dead and Vance and Gibbs are up to their eyeballs in political b.s. Or Juan Carlos is still alive and Gibbs is about to cause Vance to be thrown into a deep pool of political b.s. Either way, it was still going to stink and make both men grouchy and unbearable for, at least, the next month or two.

A second later Castiel appeared. All three men looked up startled. They had noticed the change in the room.

"Castiel!" Tony said.

"It's not time to go home yet, Tony." Castiel said, reading Tony's mind. "I can't...things are happening. You are safer here."

Tony stared at Cas for a moment. "What does that mean, Castiel?" Then the realization hit him and a cold shiver went down his spine. "My team, Ducky, Jimmy, Abby…."

Castiel could see Tony's fear and his determination to help his fellow agents. Tony started to leave.

"Anthony…please!" Castiel pleaded, grabbing Tony's arm to stop him.

The use of his proper name made him stop and stare at the angel once again.

"I've got to go, Anthony. Please stay here." Cas then looked to Sam and Dean to make sure they understood how important the request was. He then looked back at Tony. "All I know is that a bunch of us guardians and a few reapers have been called to the Naval Yard in D.C." And with that, Castiel was gone.

Tony looked around the room again. He then looked at the brothers. "What is a reaper?"

Dean was first to answer. "It's not good, Tony. Not good, at all."

"People are gonna die." Sam said. "Reapers take souls."

Tony collapsed onto the couch. All he could do was wait and hope. He had never felt so powerless in his life.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I can't just…!" Tony said as he started to stand.

Sam moved towards Tony. "You heard Cas."

"Sammy's right, Tony." Dean added. "You can't go."

"That bastard is after my family, Dean!" Tony hissed. "Juan Carlo wanted to kill…. He wanted to get the people closest to me! He must know he didn't kill me. He can't find me, and now…!" The agent reasoned.

"Cas told you. It's gonna be bad. And besides, Tony, by the time we got there, it…it's all gonna be over." Sam replied.

Tony looked at the brothers. "Could anybody keep you two away from one another if you knew the other was in danger, if you knew he was hurt?"

Sam and Dean looked at one another. But, Tony already knew the answer. They didn't have to say a word.

"I love you guys, you know that. You're my brothers. You're my family, too." Tony said. "And I am so appreciative. But, I have got to get back to D.C. So, we have three choices here: I could hotwire one of the many vehicles in that massive garage of yours. I could steal the Impala. Or you could drive me. Oh, there's a fourth choice, I could walk out of here until I could find somebody to give me a ride."

"First of all," Dean spoke up. "…number two would get you dead. I promise that."

Tony grinned. "So, I'm getting chauffeured all the way back to D.C?"

Dean groaned. "Shut up and go get in the car."

Tony chuckled. He checked his room to see if he had left anything. Then they hit the road. They were in D.C. several hours later. Tony had not been his usual talkative self. Dean and Sam kept checking on him. They found him on his phone, several times. He had not been able to get anyone. And he had not left messages, not wanting to clog the voicemail with useless messages.

Tony started to perk up the closer that they got to the Naval Yard. It looked as if the streets closest to the Naval Yard had been closed off and there were police officers and military everywhere.

"Look, you guys, stop right here and let me out. There's no need for you to get any closer." The agent said as he opened the car door. "…don't need you getting recognized."

Tony started to get out of the car when Dean called to him, stopping him. "How are you going to explain everything?" He meant the bullet wound.

"I'm a quick healer?" Tony offered.

"Nobody's that quick." Sam replied.

Tony shook his head. "I don't know. I'll worry about it later. You guys get out of here. I don't need to be worrying about you, too."

Dean nodded. "We'll stay in the area for a day or two, just in case." He paused. "Call us."

Tony nodded. "Thank you…for everything. And take care of yourself…be safe." He added. "I'm okay. I'm home now." He said as he got out of the car.

Tony walked the short distance to the blockade that surrounded the Naval Yard and the neighboring streets. He showed his badge to the marine. But the solider was hesitant to let Tony onto the premises. He had had strict orders to let no one in. But the solider knew Tony. He had seen the agent enough on base. He knew him as an employee.

"What do you know, Gunny?" Tony asked the young marine, named Thomas Kindridge.

"There were 15 dead, and 45 wounded, at last count." The Marine replied.

Tony was shocked. It took him a moment to speak. "What…what happened?"

"An SUV parked by the main entrance. People were leaving the building at the end of the day…." The solider shook his head in sorrow.

Tony looked away from the man towards the Naval Yard. He could smell and even see the smoke that still hung in the air. Tony nodded to the man and started to walk away.

The agent stopped in his tracks as Castiel appeared before him.

"I told you to stay away."

"Why didn't you stop this?" Tony retorted in anger. "Why the hell didn't you stop this?"

"Things happen..."

"No!" Tony shook his head vigorously. "No, Castiel! Don't give me that, 'everything happens for a reason.' Its bullshit, and you know it!"

Castiel just stood and looked at Tony. The angel knew the agent well enough to know that he needed to just let the man get it out of his system.

Castiel's calm demeanor only served to irritate Tony more. "Where the hell were _their_ guardian angels, Cas? Huh? Where they hell were they? Sitting on their clouds eating bon-bons and playing the harp?

Castiel still didn't answer.

"Well, what…?" Tony looked around, realizing that he was talking to the air. Castiel had disappeared. "Freakin' disappearing angels." Tony mumbled as he headed to the main office building.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony stopped in amazement at the look of the Naval Yard's main building. The office building that he worked in. There was a big black spot on the curb and sidewalk out in front of the building. Along with the rest of the wreckage of what Tony assumed had been the vehicle that contained the bomb. The part of the building closest to the car had been obliterated. There was very little left of the building. Tony nearly dropped to his knees. This was all his fault. Juan Carlo had to be behind this. He got back at the agency because he couldn't get to one agent. Tony brushed the tears from his eyes as he got closer to the building. He was stopped by a familiar voice.

Agent Balboa caught Tony before he could get any closer. "It's not safe, Tony. It's not safe! The fire department hasn't cleared…."

Tony pushed forward for a few seconds before he realized that he was being held back by a fellow agent. He then looked at Balboa as if seeing him for the first time.

"Gibbs, McGee and Bishop were out in the field. So were Jimmy and Ducky. Abby's okay, just some minor injuries."

"Who were the ones who didn't make it?" Tony asked, relieved his team was okay. But still sick over the fact other of his friends and fellow agents were killed or injured.

Balboa told him all that he knew. He wasn't sure if there were more people inside or not. Several of the dead were the police and firemen who had come to help with the rescue and evacuation. Part of the building had collapsed after they had gotten most of the people out. The fallen debris had blocked their exit, then as they had tried to find other exits, part of the building collapsed. Now it was a salvage mission. They wanted to recover all the bodies to get an accurate count of the dead.

"You're okay? Your team?" Tony asked.

"We were heading out. We were actually in the parking lot. We heard the blast and felt the shock wave. It knocked us all off our feet." Balboa stated. "It took a few seconds for us to realize what was going on."

Tony shook his head. "I should have never left here…Juan Carlo."

"DiNozzo, this is not your fault." The other agent stated. "Garcia came after the agency. And hey, wait a minute!" He paused. "Aren't you supposed to be recovering from a gunshot wound? It's not nearly been long enough for you to…."

Tony shook his head waving it off. He was the one who had killed Garcia's father. If anybody had a target on his back, it was him.

NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN NCIS/SPN

Sam and Dean nearly jumped out of their seats when Castiel suddenly appeared in their motel room.

"Dude! Seriously! You have GOT to quit doing that!" Dean told him.

"There's no time! You have to get to the Naval Yard." Castiel said, practically pleading. "You've got to…there's a second bomb! It's set to go off within the hour. They think it's all over. There will be even more death, even more destruction!"

Sam and Dean nodded. They were out the door in minutes. They drove the few miles to the Naval Yard. But sat in the car for just a second, what if they got caught before they could get to Tony? What if that bomb went off before they could get everybody away from the area? They had to chance it, and they had to work fast.

Sam and Dean were going to split up and look for the agent until Dean happen to see him talking to another agent. The brothers jumped out of the car and started running, calling out to Tony.

"DiNozzo, there's another bomb! Get everybody away from the building!" Dean yelled as he started to run towards the agent.

Sam began to yell, also, trying to get everybody away from the building. He lied and told the police, the soldiers, the agents and the office workers in the vicinity that a threat had just been called in. They were clearing the building, just as a precaution, until the disposal team could get there and disarm the device. It worked and people began to move away.

"What the…?" Tony asked. He was confused as he saw Dean Winchester running his way. He couldn't make out what Dean and Sam were saying. But he could hear them yelling.

Dean stopped and got his breath for just a second.

Balboa then recognized the young man and went for his weapon.

Tony shook his head. "He's okay, Balboa." Then he turned to Dean. "Dean, what the…?"

Dean had got his breath back. "There's a second bomb. Cas showed up and told us to get down here and warn you. It's somewhere in or near the building!"

Tony couldn't believe his ears for just a second. This day had just gone from bad to horrible, leaping over worst effortlessly. It only took him a second to react. He started to take off.

"Hey," Balboa asked. "Who is Cas? And when did we start listening to a serial killer? I mean, Dean Winchester? Really?"

Tony looked at the agent. "It's hard to explain, on both counts. But…!"

"Tony! We have 47 minutes left." Dean said. He had stopped and turned when he realized that Tony was not following him. He then went back to where the agents were standing.

"Look! Agent…Balboa is it?" The elder Winchester asked.

Balboa nodded.

"Well, Agent Balboa, you can arrest me after all of this is over, if you can catch me." Dean stated. "But, right now we have some people to save. Do you mind?"

They all took off running as Tony asked. "How do you know how much time is left?"

"When Cas showed up he said we had an hour." Dean explained. "That was 13 minutes ago."

"Why didn't Castiel stop this?" Tony asked.

"Do I look like I understand angels?" Dean replied as they reached a back entrance of the portion of the building that was still standing.

Balboa just looked from Tony to Dean and back. _'Angels? What the hell were these two talking about?'_ He shook his head. He had other things to worry about now.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There were building engineers, rescue workers and the FBI in the place. They were trying simultaneously to check the structural integrity, rescue people, and investigate the scene. And it had been somewhat ordered chaos. That was until Sam joined Dean and the agents, and they all started yelling about the threat of another bomb on the premises. Each searched a floor of the building as they all kept an eye on the time that they had remaining, according to what Castiel had told Sam and Dean. They needed to move quickly to get everyone out. They each quickly accessible rooms and then hustled the people they encountered out of the building. Thankfully there had been no more victims of the first blast in this part of the building. And neither the agents nor the Winchesters saw a bomb.

"Well, I didn't see any…." Balboa started as Castiel appeared.

"Back away from the building…there are only seconds left. You need to be further away from here." Castiel said, walking towards them, forcing them to move back. He spread his wings just as the boom sounded. The force of the blast caused the ground to shake below them. But Castiel protected them from the other effects of the blast and the shrapnel. The next thing that they knew Castiel and his massive wings were gone, and they were looking at what little was left of the other half of the building.

Balboa looked at Tony and then at Sam and Dean. "That was…Was that what I thought it was?" He looked confused. "Did I actually see…?" He asked shaking his head.

Tony nodded. "That was Castiel. He's my guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?" Balboa said, disbelieving. That one would take him a little time to process. "And you two…." He said, referring to Sam and Dean. "What I've read about you two and what I saw here today, those two…they just don't match." He paused. "A lot more people would have died if it had not been for you. Nobody even considered a second bomb. Not one going off so long after the first one did. I just…thank you."

Dean nodded and extended his hand. Sam followed suit. The agent shook both their hands.

"This is nice, guys. But you two really need to get out of here." Tony replied, giving each brother a quick hug. "And thank you, so much, for what you've done, for everything. Be careful."

Sam and Dean nodded and started to walk away. DiNozzo and Balboa watched them until they were gone.

"Tony, you will have to tell me that story one day." Balboa stated, talking about how he had met the Winchesters.

"I will. And trust me. It's a good one." Tony replied.

As it turns out Juan Carlos had been responsible for both bombs. His associates had somehow managed to park a 'loaded' SUV in front of the building. And then traces of the second bomb were found in a storage room off the main lobby. It was largely ignored and kept unlocked, which was against regulations, But, the cleaning crew had gotten tired of having to unlock and lock it every time they went in. Instead, they decided to prop the door open with a broom handle and to just step over and back to access the room. And with the room's location, near public restrooms, it was accessible to anybody and everybody who could access the building.

No fingerprints were found on the bomb fragments. But enough of the first bomb had survived for the two to be able to be compared. The trigger and composition of the bombs were the same. And prints were lifted from the outside of the SUV which lead agents to an associate of Juan Carlos. At trial JAG had a bullet-proof case (no pun intended) and Garcia and his 'associates' found out that they would spend the rest of their lives in lovely orange jumpsuits.

THE END

 **END NOTES: Thank you, as always, for your reading, reviewing, and alerting. If you are curious as to what Tony's and the Winchester's history is, you have to read 'They're Like Buffy—On Steroids.' It's very detailed, and too long to summarize here. Plus, I think you will like the story. And, I think that it is in the second part. But read the first part too, I have also referred to that part in other crossovers I have written. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed. JL**


End file.
